Radiance Magic
Note: Radiance Magic may not harm mundane people (see info) Radiance magic. Yes, a magic created and discovered as the celestial balance between Dark and Light waned. Upon the notorious form of Shadow Magic's inception, Queen Liendir, an Elf was determined to stop it's spread. During her little reign over a small elven kingdom, she gathered her top scholars and discovered the magic. And so yet, a celestial balance was brought fourth. Light and dark. Radiant and Shadow. The magic is truly the opposite of Shadow Magic in every way. Commonly employed by Vampire, werewolf and Dark Mage hunters, Radiance Magic is truly the bane of all things that are unholy in nature. Origins After having had enough with the consistent [[Shadow Magic|'Shadow Mage']] assassins upon her glorious kingdom, an Elf Queen known as Queen Liendir established the art of Radiance Magic to counter this growing menace. The Radiant Realm having grown much closer to Elysium due to the inception of Shadow Magic and Radiance Magic being it's inherent celestial counter, it was not hard to discover for her. Her people, felt like they were being blessed by a God once the discovery of Radiance Magic was made. Etymology ''' Radiance Magic comes from the term "Raokiza" which means the "Radiance of our World" in Draconic. An opposite to the Etymology of Shadow Magic. As a result, Radiance Magic has been awarded it's name due to it's Dragon tongue influence. In addition to this, it sounded much nicer than just plain Light Magic, despite being classified as such; as opposed to Dark Magic. Furthermore it shares the same complex as Shadow Magic when it comes to classifying it. '''Present Day Radiance Magic is one of the most accessible magics, eclipsed by Elemental Magic. Due to it's holy nature, the magic has been coined and picked up by over a thousand churches across the world of Elysium. Apprentices and teachers being not too hard to find, the man who seeks out the magic to hunt that of the unholy will most certainly achieve it. However, Radiance Magic has become somewhat of a fading art as Spirit Magic was as of recent been discovered. Specifics of Radiance Magic The specifics of Radiance Magic surface around the manipulation of Dawn Essence. The opposite of Dusk Essence as defined in the shadow magic page. Some specifics include the creation of wards, and the forming of projectiles and furthermore the summoning of the light itself. Radiance Magic specifics tend to be very complex and hard to understand for mages, but once it is done, it is rather easy to adapt. Radiant Wards Wards of Radiance Magic are of great use. Primarily, wards of great light can be bend and made into shields. Radiant Mages cast forward their light and bend it into various shapes. The result is a shield which blocks magic, physical attacks and shields the user. Wards are extraordinarily hard to break without the use of Anti-Magic. Barriers made by Radiance Magic are capable of being held for an upwards of forty five minutes impressively. Wards also burn any sort of dark mage or undead, or vampire/werewolf to the touch increasingly. They can be used to protect and prevent harm from coming to both the caster and his allies. Radiant Projectiles The most freeform of all three subtypes, Radiant Projectiles revolve around the use of bending light into projectiles and shots that Radiant Mages can use. These projectiles are extraordinarily useful against the creatures of darkness. A mage can shape forward a missile of light and launch it towards his enemy, burning them like paper. Or they could additionally create a barrage of projectiles and cut through his enemy with ease. However, Radiant Projectiles are able to be stopped by the Shadow Magic veil shields some mages have managed to create. Additionally when a shadow bolt and radiant bolt meet mid flight, they will clash in a fluster of lights and cancel each other out. Radiant Light The most trademarked ability of Radiance Magic inlays with the ability to create flashes of light, passively or offensively. These can be used to blind and or burn creatures of darkness. Furthermore, radiant light can be activated passively to create little orbs of light to light up a dark tunnel for example. Additionally this light is weightless and can be moved around by the mage, but it will not burn anyone except the creatures of darkness, or hurt. Advanced Radiant Mages have also been able to shift their light into a sort of Healing Light that will heal hurt or wounded people, but burn that of the unholy. Dawn Essence Dawn essence is the magical essence harnessed by Radiant Mages as they draw power from the Radiant Plane. It is unique in comparison to Dusk essence as it has a personal flare. Radiant Mages can curiously customize their "light" based on the colour of their aura. Dusk essence is additionally represented in the picture. When a mage summons a projectile, ward/shield or their light, it will take the colour of their aura. This light is Dawn Essence. Harmful to Only Some Radiant mages, strictly, cannot harm that of the mundane, unless it is with Blinding. Otherwise their magic is useless against them. Their magic is primarily used to combat the undead/unholy. Otherwise, it was not Queen Liendir's intent to make this an offensive battle magic to normal people. The creatures that will be harmed from Radiant Magic are as follows. And additionally, Radiant Mages are not immune to dark magic. * Undead * Werewolves * Vampires * Dark Mages * Anything considered unholy Obtaining Radiance Magic Radiance Magic is one of the arguably most easily forms to acquire. It being as widespread as any church in Elysium, the service to learn Radiance Magic is often offered at a very cheap price, should one have the capabilities to master it in the first place, that being Mage status. A normal human couldn't master Radiance Magic just as they couldn't with Shadow Magic. Category:Written by Ryan Category:Magic Category:Light Magic Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magical Anomalies Category:Roleplay